Opera Babies
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: The main characters from the movie are babies… hilarity ensues… need I say more? Episode 2: Bath Time It’s bath time… sounds fine right? But Carlotta shares the story of the Bath Monster.
1. Episode 1: Nap Time?

Title: Opera Babies Episode 1: Nap Time?

Rating: G, goodness for the whole family!

Summary: The main characters from the movie are babies… hilarity ensues… need I say more?

A/N: This is just me having a little fun. First episode is short… just seeing what kind of ideas I can play with. Future episodes with include: Sugar, Bath Time, Talent Show, Hide N Go Seek and more :D

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One dark evening the babies of the opera lay sleeping in their cribs as their nanny tucked them in for the evening. Once she assured they were all asleep, she dimmed the lights a little further and left the room… only the babies weren't really asleep.

"Is she gone?" Meg asked, rolling over to look at the door.

"Coast is clear!" Raoul replied as he stood up in his crib. The others watched him intently. Raoul attempted to lift his leg up to the top of the bar, but couldn't reach. His little stubby legs were just too short. He grunted furiously as he attempted to lift his leg higher and higher until he fell backward in his crib and smashed his head on the other side.

"Waaaaa.." He cried, but a hand was quickly cupped over his mouth. It was Erik.

"Quiet you stupid nuncumpoop!" Erik hissed as he bopped Raoul over the noggin.

"How did you get out of your crib?" Raoul asked as he hoisted himself up.

Erik revealed his noose/lasso and leapt from the crib and slid safely down the rope. He waddled over to Christine's crib and peered inside.

"Cwistine! Pstt! Cwistine!" Erik whispered and poked at Christine through the bars. She rolled over and looked at Erik, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

"Whathit you wont?" Christine asked, not bothering to take her thumb out.

Erik looked at her strangely .

"What is it you want?" Christine repeated taking her thumb out only long enough to answer.

"Come with me and be my love!" Erik professed to Christine.

"Why would I want to do that?" Christine asked, unimpressed and not amuzed.

"Because we shall share everything! From bottles, to blankets, and bids! Come with me and forget Raoul and his diaper rash!" Erik proclaimed.

Meg laughed hysterically and pointed at Raoul, who wobbled precariously atop his crib.

"So my bum is a little red! Big deal! Nana said that all little boys get it!" Raoul defended. His grip of the crib faltered and he tumbled to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Only little boys who pee themselves!" Erik laughed.

"I do not pee myself!" Raoul cried. His eyes watered and his nose leaked snot down to his mouth. He sat up for a moment then stopped suddenly and looked at everyone in turn. A little puddle formed around him and he started to cry.

Christine looked completely unimpressed by everyone and rolled back over in her crib.

"Boys" she mumbled.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next episode, (which I promise will be longer), when the babies make a strange discovery… Something to sugar and it's effects.

P.S. Raoul wears bunny pajamas!!!


	2. Episode 2: Bath Time

Title: Opera Babies- Episode 2- Bath Time…

Rating: G :D

Summary: It's bath time… sounds fine right? But Carlotta shares the story of the Bath Monster.

Note: I decided that Raoul should have a lisp… so he does! Becauthe I thaid tho… er because said so.

Bath Time

Sunday night, 6:31 pm. The babies waited in their cribs like inmates waiting for execution. Christine, thumb shoved firmly in her mouth waited with bated breath for the nanny to come. Erik clung desperately to the bars of his prison.

"Blast you infernal duck of rubber! How you torment me so! I will have revenge on you!" Erik cried out.

Raoul lay in his crib, both feet stuffed up to the ankle in his mouth. Tiny little sobs squeaked out between his toes. His bunny pajamas wrapped snuggly around him and the floppy bunny ears atop his head were tied together, a joke by Erik.

Meg lay fast asleep, unaware of the horrors that were inevitable. The room was silent until Carlotta burst in noisily.

"Hello sleepy babies!" she announced. Carlotta was 4 and therefore got to sleep in a bed in the net room Mme. Giry, who was 12.

"So… I here it's almost bath time for you little stink bombs?" Carlotta laughed. She walked around the room glaring at each one of them… taking her time.

"You! How could you abuse such freedom you have? No prison bars to lock away your soul from your love!" Erik shouted as he thrust his little hands though the bars of his cage toward Christine, slowly sinking down in his crib until his face was buried in his blanket.

"Why?" came his tired muffled voice from the blanket.

"Well, I fear for you babies… I do…" Carlotta said, turning her back to all of them. The babies al leaned closer to her… Raoul rolled his head to see her.

Carlotta turned back around fast and yelled "BECAUSE OF THE BATH MONSTER!"

Raoul screamed loudly and nearly choked on his toes. He pulled his bunny hood over his face and retreated into his bunny pajamas.

"Monster you say? Of what speakest thou?" Erik questioned.

"This monster… has a taste for little boys… he in invisible in water… and you only see him right before he snaps at you!" Carlotta explained emphatically. She went silent up to Raoul's crib and hid.

"And when he strike, this monster that I speak of, he wraps his body around you like a snake… or sometimes goes straight for the BELLY!" she yelled and lunged towards Raoul's belly. Raoul cried and leapt so high he went right over the bars of his crib and landed on the floor.

"This monster turns little boys… into little girls" Carlotta continued quietly.

"How ith that pothible?" Raoul asked, trying to get up off the floor. A giant goose egg on his head.

"Well… he bites off… certain boy parts… He will pull you into the drain when the water is being emptied from the tub… and you will be sucked down with it… He will bite it off and then you are a girl forever! That's how girls are made. Every baby comes out a boy… If you can fight off the bath monster and be strong, then you get to stay a boy… if not… well, you have to be a girl for the rest of your life!" Carlotta said and laughed. "You will see what I mean during bath time!" and she walked away. Leaving the traumatized babies to themselves.

Little over half an hour had passed before the nanny walked in. Raoul cried out loudly and then all went black.

When Raoul awoke he felt himself being lowered into the warm water.

"There is nothing to worry about yet you fop! Not till the water is drained. But anyways, why should you worry? You are close enough to a girl already!" Erik laughed as he pulled Raoul's hair end pushed his head under the water.

Raoul squealed until nanny broke them apart.

"The girlths have nothing to worry about… they already lotht their parths" Raoul said as water came running out of his nose.

"This is my chance to prove to Christine that I am enough man… er boy… or uh… baby for her! I will slay this bath monster and save children all over the world! Prepare yourself demon! I am armed with my soother and baby powder! I will blind you them beat you to a state of a mildly bruised apple!" Erik stated. He lifted both soother and powder over this head with triumph.

"No baby Erik, not in the bath" nanny said as she took them out of his hands and placed them far out of reach.

"Ah, you have bewitched the nanny into taking away my weapons! How clever you are demon! We will fight them with no weapons. Just you and I! The victor to be determined by strength alone!" Erik scoffed and smacked his hand down on the water, splashing everyone around him.

"Hey!" Christine cried as she wiped the water from her face.

"Forgive me my love! My wrath got the best of me" Erik's face turned red as he handed Christine the face cloth.

Nanny lowered something into the water and Erik watched cautiously.

"No… No!! Not the duck!!" Erik cried out.

Nanny released something into the water and Erik cried out. The tiny rubber duck bobbled in the water.

"Blast it all! Curse you duck! What with you happy time smile, your infernal yellow colour… your bright delightfully blue eyes…" Erik's jaw dropped slightly as if mesmerized by the rubber duck.

"Oh Quakums, I love you still!" He yelled as he grabbed for the yellow duck and hugged it tightly. He looked over at Raoul and threw the duck away before anyone noticed what he was doing.

Raoul was staring at the water, obviously confused.

"Raoul?" Meg asked quietly, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Is that what I would look like if the bath monster got a hold of me too?' Raoul asked pointing to Christine.

Erik laughed and pointed at the water. "You almost look like that already!"

The two girls laughed at him also. Christine laughed harder and harder… until all of a sudden… bubbles rose up around her. Christine's face flushed red and her eyes moved around to everyone as they all fell silent.

"Christine FARTED!!! Meg cried out as she scooted away from Christine. They all slid away from her to the other side of the tub.

Christine cried and Erik slid back over to her.

"You can pass wind all you like my love… I will still treasure you always!" Erik sighed.

The first part of bath time went great. Erik made Raoul snort soap bubbles. Meg told Erik that Christine told her that she said Erik told her that he loved and she said that she loved him to. (Phew)

Needless to say Erik hadn't a care in the world after and had completely forgotten about the bath monster.

But when the end of tub time came and Meg and Christine were the first two taken from the tub, Erik remembered his promise.

"Have at you bath monster!! He said as he pulled the plug from the drain.

Raoul began to scream and cry as he covered himself with his hands. Erik pushed him closer to the drain and he screamed even louder.

"You scream like a girl," Christine said as the nanny dried her and Meg off.

Erik closed his eyes and felt the serpent slip around his neck. He began punching and kicking wildly at the bath monster, who wailed in pain.

"Evil bath demon! This is your comeuppance!! Have at you!" Erik cried out as he pounded the demon back. Slowly the grip on his neck loosened and he was let free.

"I am victorious!" Erik yelled proudly. He opened his eyes to see… nothing. Raoul was gone and he was alone in the tub, the water had all drained way.

The nanny had taken Raoul out and his face was bruised and bleeding.

"Raoul, what did the monster do to you!!" Erik exclaimed. "At least I saved us though… we are both boys still and now forever we shall be!"

Raoul glared at Erik and Christine and Meg giggled.

Erik would never learn what really happened that day. That Raoul had clung to his neck because he was getting to close to the drain and that Erik really pummeled Raoul by mistake.

But much was learned that day, and while there will be many baths in the future, the tiny scars and imperfections on Raoul's face will last for many months to come.

Episode 2 End

A/N: Well, what did you think? Stay tuned for the next episode entitled "Sugar, Sugar".

Same Phantom time, same Phantom channel.

See you next time :D


End file.
